Mistakened Identity
by darkdragonchild
Summary: When a new mission is assigned to capture a demon the yyh gang goes throughthe mistaken identiy and chaos ensues.


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH…but I wish I did.

Summary: When a new mission is assigned to capture a demon the yyh gang goes through the mistaken identity and chaos ensues.

**Mistaken Identity**

**Chapter 1: The Capture**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"But sir?" Gorge says

"Leave me alone Gorge. I am busy." Koenma answered back.

"But sir, you are not doing anything and you need to get to your paperwork."

"Gorge I am upgrading you. You can do the paperwork from now on and I can relax and sleep."

"But sir you're insane."

Koenma straightened and glared at him. "Shut up Gorge!"

Botan then ran through the doors and the doors hit Gorge in the face which then bounced off Gorge and hit Botan. She then fell to the floor with a bloody nose. "Koenma you imbecile have you been checking your paperwork? There is a disturbance in demon world and no one is stopping it. What are you... brain dead or just retarded?"

He sighed slightly and said, "Jeez…PMS lately?"

When Botan heard that, she took her oar and ran after Koenma trying to hit him.

Koenma's eyes widened to golf ball size and screamed, "RUNNNNNNNNNN!"

Later on when Botan finally caught up with him you see a very badly beaten up Koenma. With a bloody nose, fractured ribs, and a broken knee cap. He finally read the warning.

Koenma sent Botan to brief the yyh crew on their new mission.

"Yusuke! Shut up!" a very mad Botan yelled. "You four have to capture a demon that is causing trouble in demon world." She handed them a picture with a girl you can definitely tell is a demon because of her blood red eyes and wolf ears. Her hair went to the back of her legs and she was carrying a katana with her.

"So all we have to do is capture this demon here?" Kuwabara asked.

"Sounds easy enough." Yusuke said.

And so, they set off to demon world to begin the search for the demon girl.

"They say that she has been hanging around here a lot lately." a random demon said to the yyh crew.

"Hiei?"

"Hn...What do you want Yusuke?"

"Can you sense her presence anywhere near?"

"Hn...there is one that is suspicious over there." Hiei said pointing in the direction he felt it coming from.

"Come on" a very excited Kuwabara said. "Hurry before she can leave and escape."

"Hn"

**A few hours later…**

"Ow she bit me!"

A small black wolf ran from where the angry Kuwabara was. Looking back she ran smack dab into Kurama and looked up at him with oh so innocent eyes.

"Were you the one that bit Kuwabara?

The little wolf nodded and hid behind Kurama, whimpering. "Help me."

"Kurama have you seen a little black wolf around here?"

Before Kurama can answer the little black wolf jumped from behind Kurama and attacked Kuwabara. She then transformed in to her normal form to try and run away. (Bad idea)

"Get her Kurama." Kuwabara yelled.

Yusuke and Hiei turn around to see the girl that they were looking for standing right in front of them. Hiei ran and hit the unexpecting demon with the hilt of his sword knocking her out instantly.

**In Spirit world hours later**

"Ow… my head hurts." the demon girl said. "Where am I and who brought me here?"

"You're in Spirit world." a deep voice answered back.

"Oh shit!"

A very scared wolf demon lashed out and clung to an arm that was the closest to her and doesn't let the arm get away from her fangs. She then dropped the arm that just happened to be Kuwabara's. Then she bolted for the door and with in a matter of minutes a thorny whip wrapped itself around her and a katana slightly dug into the back of her neck.

"What do you want with me? You caught me for no reason. Or is the reason for living?" The frightened wolf demon asked.

"Your crimes were disturbing demon world." Koenma said

"I did no such thing! You must be mistaken!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, that's all for now. Hope you like it and please review and give me any suggestions or anything of that sort.


End file.
